Diary of the First Lady
by generalquistis
Summary: Can you guess who's talking in this fic? I'm sure you can... it's easy. It's the life of a girl as the wife of a President... just read... tell me what you think... okay???
1. Part One

Final Fantasy VII

Diary of The First Lady  
by: General Quistis generalquistis@yahoo.com  


disclaimer: i don't own anything but the story plot...

author's note: pardon me for the fact that there would be no names mentioned yet... but don't worry, I'm sure you'll be able to guess who they really are... in the end, I promise that by revealing the name of the person speaking, you'll know who everyone in the story is (just in case you don't understand it while reading the first few parts). The truth is, there's a Blog-type version of this to make things more fun... it's on generalquistis.blogspot.com in case you are interested... but if you're going to read it on that blog, make sure that you start from the very first entry published, not the last entry published. Okay??? -.-

I have a simple name, which means _God's Appearance_. Though the meaning of my name is like that, I am not so religious as you must've thought when you finally discovered the meaning of my name... while my surname would somewhat mean _Heart of the Forest_... At least, that's what's written in the book. What book, you might ask? It's a secret.  
I will not begin my story with the day I was born up to the present time... which is today. No, I won't discuss those things anymore, for you know very well the story of my past, what happened to me before, during and after the significant events which you might've witnessed in the past...  
The past which was 3 years ago...

Tonight, as I write this, I am seated in one corner of this little hotel room which was rented for me by some man whom I barely even knew...  
I am to meet him tomorrow evening for a dinner in his big house in this reconstructed, newly-improved city which had been destroyed some years ago...  
How should I feel?  


Nervous?  
Calm?  
Tingly?  
Joyous?  


I don't know... but everytime I think about that man, I don't feel like meeting him anymore... even though my presence is required in his big house tomorrow.  
I never really liked this man, but from now on, I think I should at least try to like him... because of my grandfather  
My grandfather used to work in this man's business... and so that my grandfather could keep his wealth to himself, he had arranged something with the man's father. They had agreed that Mister ******'s son would be betrothed to me... unfortunate me... and they signed a contract of agreement.   
However, Mister ****** was a sly man... he killed my grandfather before the betrothal could be announced to everyone.

And so years had passed. I was in my early twenties when I first encountered Mister ******'s one and only son...the one who was supposed to be betrothed to me...But we didn't know anything about it.

And just 5 days ago, a letter arrived for me when I was in the other town. With the letter, another piece of paper was attached and while reading everything, I almost wanted to kill myself. Just when we all thought that the man was dead... well, he's alive and well... and he had regained power over everything in this new city.

What is to become of me? Me? I'm already in my mid-twenties... and I think he's a year older than I am or maybe we're of the same age...but anyway, whether I like it or not, I have to meet him...

I didn't really have the intention to come here at first, but my friends had convinced me. Why?  
I'm running out of things to do with my friends and I had to admit, one of them is driving me crazy... I mean, he's almost always talking about his dead girlfriend... how great she is, how pretty she is and yadda yadda yadda yadda...   
sickening...  
Sometimes, I would be so mean up to the point wherein I snapped and told him "Would you like me to kill you right now so that you can finally be with your friggin' deceased girlfriend?"  
And all he did was gape at me with a look of disbelief in his blue eyes... and one of our friends pushed me aside, telling me, "You shouldn't talk to _____ about _____! You're hurting his feelings!" and since she pushed me so hard, I crashed onto the table and broke some glass...

To escape them, and since money is one of my problems (and the man I'm about to meet is the richest in the country), I just considered leaving my friends for a while and then join him. Perhaps, he isn't who we thought he was... because that was the past, right? I mean, people change... right?  
I didn't tell my friends whom I was going to meet, I just left without saying goodbye (hanging around them wasn't that worth it... I'm not a bad friend, I'm just misunderstood...). I journeyed by foot coz transportation's very expensive. It took me 3 days to arrive here, and guess what, I just arrived this afternoon.  
The moment I got here, a few of _____'s men welcomed me with eagerness, though one of them doesn't seem to like me. I even heard him say to the other one, "I can't believe Master _____ is going to marry this girl from the slums! She's not even from the upper class just like him!"  
I just had to hit him  
And so I sit here, alone, listening to the gentle falling of the rain...  
The letters are still with me and in fact, they're lying around there on top of the dresser... The other sheet of paper was the old contract.  
Now why would any rich man like _____ would want someone like me? I think there's something fishy going on in here... but I didn't bother to tell my friends back then, coz they might not be able to help much and just tell me "don't go to him, he's **evil**" with a capital E...  
I just don't like it when they interfere...  
I'd better sleep now...


	2. Part 2

Final Fantasy VII

Diary of The First Lady  
by: General Quistis generalquistis@yahoo.com  


disclaimer: i don't own anything but the story plot...

I entered the big house that everyone calls "palace". It's definitely bigger than a mansion and it's about 5 storeys high... with basement and attic...  
I was led to a room which looked like an office... the office was pretty big itself, completely furnished with different office stuff... but still, it looked so professional... It so fits him...  
And he was standing by the window, his back facing me. He was looking up at the dark night sky filled with stars and a full moon. He was not wearing his usual suit, the one he wore years ago when he was still the pest of our lives... he looked very formal with those black leather shoes, black blazer, maroon tie (with small horse and golfball prints) and blue polo underneath that blazer (don't ask me if it's short or long-sleeved, I don't know coz the blazer's long-sleeved).   
Tell you what, I couldn't help but feel so sheepish because of what I'm wearing... I mean, I'm wearing my usual get-up. Plain. Street clothes. Informal... not fit for the occasion. Damn. This was supposed to be a dinner and I'm not wearing something appropriate for the occasion, I mean first of all, no one's invited me to dinner before... and I don't have enough money to buy an evening gown or something appropriate to wear for that evening... So I just stood there and eyed him curiously, wondering if he was waiting for me to speak up first or I should be the one to wait for him to speak up... after all, he's in a position higher than mine... 

He turned to face me with that ever-cold expression of his. His blue eyes seemed to pierce through my own pair of burnt sienna eyes... (man, talk about description...) and I couldn't help but frown when he did so. I mean, what kind of person would care to stare at you like what he did? I don't even look so fine at that time... considering the type of clothing I wore...  
He didn't smile, he just looked at me. "It's so nice to meet you again, ____." he told me. I was surprised... he knows my name... he still knows my name... and he had pronounced it properly. I was really impressed.   
And you know what... the way he mentioned my name was really something... something to look forward to hearing every single moment we were together... I don't know why, but the way he says it sends shivers down my spine and makes me go swoon over his very masculine voice... like there was something else he would like to say behind the mention of my name.  
I smiled weakly, feeling the warmth from my ears (damn... blush blush blush). I could've sworn he smirked when he noticed my face getting red. No, the temperature in the room was still normal... but mine was increasing...  
"Same here, Sir ______." I replied, respecting his position. I wouldn't wanna get yelled at, ya know?!  
His frown deepened when he heard that. He shrugged and approached me. "Are you enjoying your stay here in _________ so far?" he asked quite casually. There was still coldness in his voice and it sounded a bit stiff just like before... which made me feel more uneasy and nervous.  
"Yes, sir." I replied uneasily.  
He raised his hand as if to stop me from something. "Please, drop the _sir_." he suggested with a hard tone.  
I raised an eyebrow and I bowed down my head, but I still kept my gaze at him. "Okay. Whatever you say."  
Easy.  
He studied me for a while and reached down for my right hand. He held it gently (I expected him to just grab it and hold it like holding a roller coaster bar when it's already moving, but no... he's like holding a child's hand). I looked at him in total perplexity and he just bent down a bit while raising my hand to his face and kissed it.   
Weird yet true  
I think the servants and some of his security people saw the amazed look on my face... especially the way my eyes suddenly grew wide. The moment he looked at me again, he was already smiling.  
"You hungry?" he asked. 

I wouldn't exactly say that everything after that was a snap. I mean, during dinner, I was very quiet even when he already told me that I should speak up and tell him something about myself. He asked about my age, where I was born, who my parents were (as if he didn't know), where I lived all my life, who my friends were (it's very obvious to him, dunno why he even bothered to ask that old question... probably just to keep a conversation going)... and it sounded like I'm just one of his new employees and he's giving me a job interview... and then later on, he'll decide if I'm worthy of something or not...  
I didn't really feel so comfortable with him, but he kept on talking. There was still this cold look in his eyes... and I don't know if there was still this big barrier between us, not just because of our social class differences, but because of the fact that he was once a part of "the pest of the people's lives". 

The crazy talk stopped after the main course. While waiting for dessert, we were really quiet... until I asked him this question. "Why did you call for me?"   
He looked at me for a while, eyeing me curiously. I guess the question was very unexpected... and suddenly, the coldness in his eyes disappeared as he locked his gaze with mine. He shook his head while smiling. "I didn't call for you, you came just when I needed some company."


	3. Part 3

Final Fantasy VII

Diary of The First Lady  
by: General Quistis generalquistis@yahoo.com  


disclaimer: i don't own anything but the story plot...

Okay, so it turned out that he didn't do anything at all. It was his new personal assistant (since the old one died years ago during the "events") named _(the girl with short blonde hair and blue eyes who became his secretary)____ who sent me the letter and the attached contract... well it looked like the contract that the letter had talked about when I read it...  
...Or maybe he knew something about the contract and all but didn't know that _(secretary)____ sent everything to me. He explained that the reason why he was wearing such an attire... is because he's just wearing it. As a household rule (ever since he was a little boy), it was tradition for his family to dress up for dinner.  
Anyway, after a moment of silence, the girl standing by the doorway (she's guarding us, I think...) spoke up but started with an *ahem* to make us look at her. She's _(name of secretary)____, his personal secretary. "I sent her everything, sir..." she said with a sheepish look on her face.  
_(his name)____ scratched his head in disbelief. "I thought I just told you to dispose of those things!" he told her.  
She smiled sheepishly. "I thought I heard you say that I should deliver everything to Miss _(my surname)_, your excellency." she replied.  
I turned to him and he shrugged, looking at me again with a sheepish look on his face. "I'm sorry about _(name of the secretary)____ bothering you, _(my name)___. I'll just give you plane tickets to go back to wherever you came from. Don't worry, I'll deal with _(secretary)_ later for making you come here." he told me with a whispery tone, enough for me to hear so that the others won't. I frowned at him. "But how come you greeted me like I knew I was coming?" I asked. "And what about the hotel reservation?" I continued.  
"I did not make reservations. I just thought that you came today because you wanted to discuss something or whatever is your reason for coming here." he snapped with a harsh tone.  
Then, he turned to _(secretary)_ again with dagger looks. She smiled sheepishly at him. "Sir, I wasn't the only one behind everything."  
"Oh yeah? Who else, then?"  
"I'll explain later, your excellency." she replied, looking away with a restless look on her face.  
He rolled his eyes and he turned back to me. The angered look disappeared as he leaned back on his seat. "So, _(my name)_, about what I've said earlier..." he trailed off when the servants arrived with the dessert. It was some kind of jell-o with fruits inside...   
I felt so nervous all of a sudden again. I felt so confused and so mixed-up... I mean, this guy is my fiancé and he knows that I am his fianceé... so why are we acting this way? And is the contract still valid?  
He answered my question. "To tell you the truth, _(my name)_, I wasn't the one who found the agreement. It was _(name of some guy who looks drunk)_ who found it. I read it and since I don't want any trouble with my staff, I just told _(name of secretary)_ to throw it away and act like I didn't see anything..." he stopped when I spoke up.  
"Trouble with your staff? They hate me because I am an ex member of _(the "rebel" group against his company)_, am I correct?" I asked with a stern look on my face. I could feel the tension building up inside me... and I could see the other servants looking at me with dagger looks... except for the blonde secretary.  
He was quiet, then after a while, spoke up again with a stiff tone, "The agreement is valid until the 9th month after _**our**_ marriage. Afterwhich, everything is up to us if we want to stay hitched or not."   
I was stunned.  
I didn't know what to think of that situation any longer... but I spoke up without thinking, "Your family hated mine. Your father killed my grandfather because he didn't want someone like me to be married to you, the heir to the _(name of company)_ Corporation." I told him.  
"And your point is?" he asked.  
"... but I would like to risk everything for my family," I replied... *where the hell did that friggin' answer came from?!?!?* @o@  
He sighed and leaned toward the table. "_(my name)_, my father is dead and rotting in the ground and I don't care about the hell on him... if it was his wish to separate us, then as the usual me, I'll just go against his damned wish of us to be separated." he said with a slick smile on his face.  
I was quiet... realizing what he was getting at...  
He's willing to fulfill everything that's written in the agreement...


	4. Part 4

Final Fantasy VII

Diary of The First Lady  
by: General Quistis generalquistis@yahoo.com  


disclaimer: i don't own anything but the story plot...

After the dinner, he personally drove me back to the hotel and took me to my room. While we were on our way up to the last floor (okay, so it's one of the best private suites), the people kept on looking at us, and when someone approached us and asked this question, "Good evening, your excellency... who's the young lady?"; I didn't know what to make of him when he replied, "Oh this lovely lady is my dear fianceé."  
'nuff said...

His name meant _red haired_ and his surname meant _new evil_... sometimes, when I hear his surname, (maybe just like those other inferior people) I couldn't help but shudder. Pretty powerful surname, you know. Just a mention of the name and *snap*! Different reactions: some would bow down, some would cower, some would be frantic and throw a fit... you know the rest...  
But he is not a carrot-top... rather, he's a blonde man. A tall blonde man with icy blue eyes which can easily pierce through anybody's soul... and he's the president of this place and surprisingly, he also owns this place and almost everything from business establishments to public places (except for a few residences, that is...).  
I could remember his secretary telling me that after he had recovered from severe injuries due to the "incident", he began to rebuild everything from scratch.

Just as I was about to enter my room he got hold of my hand and stared down at me with his eyes. I expected to see a cold glare from those blue eyes of his... but no, it was different. And I found it so relaxing, like all of my anxiety from the past years' troubles began to drain out of my soul and fade away into the distance (duh).  
He smiled at me. "Good night, _(my name)_." he said gently.  
I smiled sweetly at him, unaware that I did so at that moment... "Good night, _(his name)_." I told him.  
He let go and shoved his hands inside his pockets. "What about if tomorrow, you come with me to a meeting so that I can introduce you to the other affiliates of my corporation?" he asked.  
I felt nervous again. "Tomorrow?" I asked.  
"Why, you're doing something?" he asked, his tone stiffening.  
I shook my head immediately. "N...nothing that I know of, _(his name)_. But whatever you say, I guess I'll just do it." I said uneasily with a weak smile.  
He smiled slyly and nodded his head. "Uh-huh... and then afterwards, we'll have dinner downtown and go back to my house to watch a movie in my entertainment room. Is that okay with you?" he asked.  
...and he calls his castle a _house_... can you believe that?

After agreeing to his plans, he left. I watched as he walked down the long hallway leading to the elevator, and I was kinda hoping that he would turn and look back at me and give me one of his handsome smiles... but he didn't... not when I was still looking at him and watching him; though when I was already about to enter my room and shut the door, I could've sworn he turned and looked back at me with a sly but rather shy smile on his face. I stopped before I could shut the door and opened it widely again. I waved goodbye with a smile on my face. "I'll see you tomorrow at 8." he told me.  
I nodded. "Sure." I replied.  
I wasn't able to sleep well that night... I think it was already 2 in the morning when I had managed to drift off into a deep slumber... because I was busily kept up by the memories of earlier that evening... with him...  
And tomorrow is another day to spend with him... ^_^


	5. Part 5

Final Fantasy VII

Diary of The First Lady  
by: General Quistis generalquistis@yahoo.com  


disclaimer: i don't own anything but the story plot...

I woke up the next day because I felt someone sit down on the bed beside me. I opened my eyes groggily... and there he was. He was seated there, looking at me with a loving (?!?) gaze. I moved away a little, wondering how the hell did he manage to enter without a key (stupid me, he's the owner of the hotel, he has access to all extra keys). Anyway, I sat up with a perplexed look on my face as I gazed at the clock. It was only 6:30 in the morning.  
"I thought we agreed on 8?" I asked.  
He smiled and shrugged. "Couldn't sleep last night. And I thought of having breakfast with you." he told me.  
I couldn't help but smile at him. I've never encountered someone like him before... not even my friends... and all the while, I thought he was some kind of stiff, snobbish guy just like what he had demonstrated to everyone before...  
(There's this change in him which made me decide to get to know him better).  
He studied me, looking at my body (like he'd never seen a woman's body before...-.-) and then he frowned at me while looking into my eyes. "You slept in those clothes?" he demanded.  
Okay, so I've been wearing the same outfit ever since I left my friends. "I... I don't have other clothes..." I admitted sheepishly. Sometimes, I couldn't help but feel intimidated by his wealth... compared to mine...  
The next thing I knew, he reached out for the phone and began to dial a few numbers... and after some seconds of silence, he spoke up with a stern tone. "Hello... yes, this is _(his full name)_. I won't be able to attend the meeting with my affiliates. NO BUTS! I'm going somewhere else today. I don't like anyone bothering me, okay? Oh, by the way, could you make reservations for two at the French Restaurant downtown? Yes, under my name. We'll be there by 7:00 pm. Understood?"  
I wanted to hide under the bed. What the hell was he up to at that moment when he made the friggin' phone call?  
After a while, he replaced the receiver and turned back to me. "We're going shopping today, is that okay with you?" he asked me.  
My eyes grew wide in surprise and disbelief. "What?! Really?" I demanded in awe.  
He snickered. "Yeah. Why?" he asked.  
I shook my head. "No, really... I think I can still manage with these," I told him sheepishly, referring to my clothes. He shook his head in protest. "No, I insist. You need lovely dresses and nice clothes. Besides, you are about to belong to me. I can do whatever I want with you," he told me.  
He sounded materialistic or something else like I was a plaything or an object of some sort, but whatever comes out from his mouth, it should be done and I can't do anything about it. "Belong to you?"  
He nodded. "So, when do you plan to get hitched so that when the 9 months are already over, we can have a divorce or something." I told him, wanting to change the subject. He raised an eyebrow and leaned back on the headboard. "Well... what about next Saturday? I can make the arrangements now. Would you like to choose your wedding gown now? _(his secretary)_ can help you." he told me.  
"W...w...wait a minute. I am really confused now... Why do you want to get hitched to me? Don't you have other girlfriends or someone else?" I asked.  
"I've never had a girlfriend my entire life. It wasn't allowed by my father and when I took over the corporation, I didn't have time for it. Anyway, the hell I care about the other girls... and it's to save my reputation because my staff have already announced my betrothal to you just last night. It's all over the news today, ya know?" he told me with a sly smile on his face.  
I wanted to throw him the pillow to make him stop smiling like that, but I couldn't. He might do something which I might regret if I attempt to hurt or hit him with that pillow.  
"You? Never had a girlfriend your entire life? That overly-handsome face of yours? You were not able to attract a single female? Are you sure?" I asked him in disbelief. He didn't smile; he just looked at me. "What about you? You are not yet married to your old boyfriend, _(name of that other blonde guy who happens to be my friend)_?" he asked me with a serious expression.  
I jumped out of bed and crossed my arms across my chest, and I saw him look at the direction where I placed my arms. >. He nodded and to my surprise, he looked away with an uneasy look on his face, and his ears were red. I raised an eyebrow and approached him. "Are you okay, _(his name)_?" I asked.  
He nodded stiffly before he stood up. "Fix yourself up first then we'll go downstairs for breakfast. I'll wait for you." he told me before he went to the other part of the room where the sitting area was located.  
After going to the bathroom, I went straight to him and flashed him my sweetest smile. "Let's go?" I asked.  
He stood up from the couch and smoothened his black trench coat and shoved his hands inside the pockets of his black trousers. "So, what do you want for breakfast?" he asked me as we headed downstairs.  
I shrugged, not bothering to answer. He didn't speak further and I wasn't able to hear his voice until we arrived at the lobby restaurant. "Table for two." he told the waiterf. The waiter gaped at us at first, hardly believing that I was with this most significant man in the whole city. The waiter didn't say anything more but led us to a vacant table with two seats.   
Being a gentleman he really is (though sometimes, it won't really be obvious), he helped me as I sat down before he did so himself.  
While having breakfast, he was writing a note of some sort. Then just before I could drink some juice, he looked at me with his ever-stern eyes and said, "Can you tell me your bust, waist and hip measurements?"   
Control, control... why the hell would he ask me those questions?   
I blushed uncontrollably and frowned at him. I figured that if I become stubborn enough to ask him questions on why he's asking me that, he might throw a fit and just say, "None of your business.", so I just answered his question in a whispery tone. After answering the "confidential" questions (I was meaning to say "Why can't you just judge me?" anyway, I knew better coz if I let him guessed my sizes, he might just write 50-23-34 which is total exaggeration of my body measurements...), he began to write again. I began to eat again and after swallowing, I asked, "What's that for?"  
He didn't answer. He recapped his pen and snapped at the waiter. The waiter approached him. "Yes, sir?"   
He handed the note to the waiter. "Local number is 89. Ask for my secretary." he commanded.  
The waiter nodded and left with the note.  
He didn't say anything, he just ate.

After breakfast, he said that he wanted us to go upstairs first. No choice, I had to agree.  
The moment we reached my room, he told me, "You should get dressed before we head to the shopping center."   
I was like, "I don't have any clothes with me but these." but he said, "Check the closet."  
'nuff said.


	6. Part 6

Final Fantasy VII

Diary of The First Lady  
by: General Quistis generalquistis@yahoo.com  


disclaimer: i don't own anything but the story plot...

He had his secretary purchase me some extra clothing. It was a red sundress with flowery prints and a pair of tie-up sandals plus some silver jewelry. He figured that if I were to go shopping with him, I oughtta be dressed decently... I was about to ask what's wrong with my usual clothing, but I didn't. I just changed into the sundress (it was just right for me and I loved it).   
After I got dressed, I went to him and I was all-smiles while thanking him. I couldn't help but notice him gaping at me and the look of awe in his eyes were really cute. ^o-  
The moment we reached the mall, we headed straight to the jewelry section and began choosing our wedding ring. All the salespeople there were really surprised... and I think you know what I mean.  
We ended up choosing the simplest wedding bands. They were silver and he ordered our names to be engraved on those. He also said that I'd be wearing the one with his name and he'd be wearing the one with my name. To tell you the truth, that was awfully sweet... ;_; I couldn't explain to myself if I was really happy or nervous or whatever...  
Spending the whole day with him made me feel like I'm a different girl. It was like I've been reborn and the things about him from the past had faded off in a jiffy. He was like a new person too... and I've never realized that he, too, was a person just like me... until that day. Sometimes, I couldn't help but think (even now) that I've wasted the first few years of my life by not getting to know this person very well... because at that moment, I realized that he was not really the evil villain everyone knows... deep inside, he's got this lonely soul...  
Maybe we were really destined to be together so that I can help him change... and in return, he'll also help me change...  
He was the one who mostly chose my wardrobe, except for the wedding gown. I was really speechless and sometimes, all I could do was stare at him unbelievably and tell myself repeatedly non-stop, "Why is he doing this?"  
Later on, we had dinner together just like what he had promised that morning. It was a very lovely evening, and what made it lovelier?  
Him...  
He drove us back to his mansion to watch a movie in his entertainment room. It was a good movie... though it's filled with exploding people and monsters and ghosts... it was actually a horror movie and it was very gruesome... I couldn't stand all the blood and violence and the severe graphic sex and lots of ugly stuff not suitable for little children. While watching it, I kept closing my eyes but sometimes, I'd open them to take a look at him to watch his reactions... his eyes were blank while watching; as if he was really used to seeing those kind of scenes. I crossed my arms, feeling restless.  
He turned to me and asked, "You okay?" and I just nodded my head, though I think the uneasiness could still be seen in my eyes.  
...and without saying anything, he just moved closer and placed his right arm around my shoulder (he was seated to my left). He patted my right shoulder gently and forced my head to lean against his shoulder. My eyes were wide in total astonishment... but soon, I relaxed.  
I looked at the screen again and saw the blonde man (the main actor) kill the seductive dark-haired woman with a shotgun. I raised an eyebrow and uttered, "Ugh..."  
Then to my surprise, I just felt his warm breath against my hair and he said something which I would never forget. "Don't worry, _(my name)_, I'm here..."  
I smiled gently and unconsciously ( I only realized it afterwards), I reached for his hand which was resting on his lap and squeezed it.   
Hell... I don't even know why I acted that way, like we've been lovers for a long time already... but at that moment, nothing else mattered but _(his name)_ with his arm around me and my head on his broad, strong shoulder.


	7. Part 7

Final Fantasy VII

Diary of The First Lady  
by: General Quistis generalquistis@yahoo.com  


disclaimer: i don't own anything but the story plot...

The long-awaited wedding finally came. I was able to identify that day as one of the most memorable day of my life... and the most special one too. I didn't care if my friends or any family members weren't there...  
The only people present during the wedding were the elite of the city, his staff, his officers, his soldiers (everyone from his company actually...) and the church people plus some people from the media and some people from the middle class. After the wedding vows, while the bishop was talking, I could've sworn I heard him mutter something in French, "Pour pouvoir, honneur et amour... toujours...". The bishop didn't seem to notice coz he kept on talking. I thought that what _(my husband's name)_ had said was some kind of curse or he's just cussing or something else, like getting hitched to me was never a part of his decisions and he was just forced... but no.  
Later on at the reception (which was held in the ballroom of his big mansion), I had managed to talk to his secretary and begged for her to translate the words for me. She simply smiled at me and said, "For power, honor and love... always..."  
It sounded demanding and it sounded intimidating for others, but it sounded sweet for me... I mean, those words came from him...  
I snapped out of my thoughts when _(name of his secretary)_ spoke up again with a questioning look on her face, "Why do you ask, my lady?"  
I shook my head. "N..n..nothing...it just came to me." I lied.  
With that, I went to my husband who was standing in one corner like he was waiting for me or something. As I was approaching him, I recalled the weird fact that when the Bishop said, "You may kiss the Bride", _(my husband's name)_ just stared at me with his cold look. I didn't move but I was looking up at him, though my head was bowed down, feeling nervous and restless.  
He did not kiss me.  
I smiled at him the moment I got closer. I got his hand and held it against mine while looking up at him with my most loving gaze. "Do you want to dance?" I asked him with a little bit of shyness on my voice.  
He slipped his hand off from mine. "Can't. The dancefloor's too crowded." he replied blankly.  
I simply got his hand again and without thinking, I said, "They will give way for us. After all, we're the newly-weds!"   
He just looked at me with his ever-so-cold stare, but I didn't let that intimidate me. I led the way to the dancefloor... and even though I saw those people's eyes (those who hated me for marrying this overly-rich and handsome... not to mention powerful guy) piercing through my soul, I just ignored them. What mattered the most at that moment was _(his name)_ and I and the lovely music playing...  
After the tiresome reception, I was expecting that we'd be sleeping in the same room together, but we didn't...  
He was the first one to leave the ballroom but before he left, he told me, "I'll see you later."   
When I was about to leave, one of his men approached me and he had this red hair which was long... I think maybe about to his waist. I knew that he was the one who hated me, so I wasn't able to smile at him. I just looked up at him like he was some kind of scary-looking monster. He was frowning at me. "About to leave?" he asked me.  
"Y...yes." I replied.  
"If you're curious, your room is in the east wing. Would you like me to take you there?"  
I examined the way he looked at me and he looked really like he was going to kill me... but I shook my head. "But... but I thought that the master's bedroom is in the 4th floor of the west wing?" I asked.  
"No, it's not. It's in the west wing. You go there. He will be waiting for you there."  
I couldn't argue with him because the more I might ruin my already ruined reputation with them. I just nodded. "Th...thank you for informing me, _(name of that friggin' annoyin' redhead man with long hair who looks like an addict...)_." I told him with a fake smile.

I was in this big room all alone with no one beside me, while thinking "Is this what newly-weds do on their wedding night?".  
He's in another room... in the master's bedroom... I don't know what the hell's he doin' there... but I could recall crying myself to sleep that night... because I've never felt so alone before...


	8. Part 8

Final Fantasy VII

Diary of The First Lady  
by: General Quistis generalquistis@yahoo.com  


disclaimer: i don't own anything but the story plot...

I suddenly woke up at around 3 in the morning when I felt a hand stroking my face. I opened my eyes but they felt so tingly due to too much crying the night before. My vision was blurry at first but then it was able to adjust as soon as I was able to focus on his face... I saw his blue eyes and his blonde hair... along with his very handsome but cold face... I bit my lower lip and moved away from him, but he reached out to me and hugged me tightly, crushing me to him.  
Suddenly, everything felt alright...  
"Where have you been last night? I've been waiting for you?" he told me with a not-so-comforting tone.  
"W...well... I thought that this was your room so I came up here instead..." I replied, not wanting to reveal to him that it was _(name of the goddamn redhead barbiturate-addict-looking man)_ who told me that I should go here instead... because they might kill me.  
"I told you my room's on the other side; didn't you listen?" he said.  
"I... I guess it just kinda slipped my mind... I think I drank too much wine last night." I lied.  
He looked at me with judging eyes. I knew that he could tell that he was suspicious about me lying... but he didn't say anything more. He sighed heavily. "What's wrong with your eyes? Did you cry?" he asked with a monotone voice.  
I frowned and not being able to control my emotions anymore, the tears fell uncontrollably again. I figured that he's the only one who can help me and provide me company... even though maybe for some, he cannot really be trusted... but he is not really a bad guy... for some reason, I really trust him...  
"They hate me..." was all I could say...  
He buried his face in my hair as he moved closer. "Shh..._(my name)_, wh...who hates you? C'mon tell me. What's wrong?"   
I shook my head as I embraced him. "No... if I tell you they'll kill me... They hate me! They hate me for who I am and for what I am... they hate me for being your wife..." I said helplessly. It was really awful because I could not control my emotions anymore and I really felt so helpless.  
He tightened his embrace and lifted up my chin so that he could look at him. He really looked pissed off. "Who hates you?" he demanded with a sneer.  
I smiled weakly and shook my head. "If I tell you, the more they'll hate me..." I explained.  
He didn't say anything more. He just stayed there with me and he didn't leave my side. He hugged me all through the last hours of dawn as we slept in each other's arms...


	9. Part 9

Final Fantasy VII

Diary of The First Lady  
by: General Quistis generalquistis@yahoo.com  


disclaimer: i don't own anything but the story plot...

4 months had passed ever since I got married to the now considered the most powerful man here in the city. I couldn't imagine how I'd managed to survive the first four months of living in the _(his surname)_ Mansion, but I'm glad I did... and I believe, with the help of _(his name)_.  
It didn't take so long before everyone realized that I was already the First Lady of the city... considering the fact that he's the president and the owner of the most powerful company...  
...but don't get me wrong, when I say that he sleeps with me, it's just in the literal sense. Nothing more, nothing less... >.  
Sure, we're in the same room every night, we seldom converse (He's always the one talking about his day at work) but we can live with it. That's just how it is, and I don't know what to say to him sometimes because up to that point, the way he looks and stares at me had never failed to intimidate me. I don't even know what's making me stay with him all these times... but even though "those" people still hate me, I tried not to mind them... as long as he's with me, I'm okay...  
The only person from his staff whom I can easily have a decent conversation with is _(name of his secretary)_. I could recall how _(name of my husband)_ had promoted her to become his secretary instead of still working with _(name of that redhead)_ and the other _(name of the redhead's team)_. She admitted that she's much happier now with her job, even though sometimes, her master (which happens to be my husband) is really ill-tempered and intimidating to look at.  
And one time, when she came with me to watch one of the Chocobo Races, she asked me this question which I never even cared to ask to myself. "Madame," she began.  
I looked at her. "Please, just call me _(my name)_. After all, I can almost consider you as one of my closest friends." I told her with a smile on my face.  
She moved closer and whispered. "Do you love President _(my husband's name)_?"  
The question was unexpected and I could feel myself blushing. I did not answer the question and I guess she just sorta "forgot" it coz she changed the subject. "Look at that slow one!" she said, pointing at the slow Chocobo.  
The question kinda made me think and kept me quiet in thought and total concentration all through the race until I got home that evening and saw him seated in the dining room waiting for me. He just looked at me for a long time, following me with his cold gaze as I sat down. "How was your day?" he asked me.  
I looked up at him and there was this questioning look in his eyes.  
I smiled weakly and replied, "It was okay. Had fun at Golden Saucer... you should go there some time..." I told him  
"I was there, didn't you see me? I placed a bet on the fastest one." he told me.  
I was surprised. "You were there? Well how come you didn't even tell me?" I asked in disbelief.  
"You were talking to _(name of his secretary)_. Couldn't disturb your girl talk, you know..." he replied with a slight smile on his face.  
I nodded ridiculously as I began to eat.  
"You wanna play the snowboarding game with me?" he asked.  
"I'm not sure... don't you have work tomorrow?" I asked.  
He eyed me with that cold stare of his which made me shiver. "So what if I have work tomorrow. I'd like to have fun with you." He told me.  
I was quiet, not being able to say anything. I looked down at the table, thinking of something to say to him.  
Then, he began to laugh. I dropped my spoon on the plate on purpose, making a loud sound. I just snapped at him. "What the hell is so funny?" I demanded.  
He stopped laughing and his eyes narrowed as he focused his gaze upon me. "You are, darling." He replied.  
_Did he just call me darling?_  
I frowned and crossed my arms while shaking my head in disbelief. "Well then, what's funny about me?" I asked, gathering up enough courage to ask him that question.  
I smiled slyly at me. "The fact that you asked me me if I have work tomorrow. You know that I can always call an off and spend time with you, don't you want that?" he asked.  
I stared in awe at him. I shrugged. "It's your choice, _(his name)_." I told him.  
He leaned back and sighed heavily while looking at me with a look of I don't know if it has something to do with adoration or mockery. "Are you afraid of me?" he asked.  
I frowned and shook my head. "N...not really..." I said softly with a trembling voice.  
"Do I intimidate you?"  
I rolled my eyes and slouched. "Okay, what are you getting at?" I demanded.  
He laughed again and when I didn't do anything, he stopped and looked at me seriously. "You."

I didn't quite understand it at first but finally, everything was clear when bedtime came and he came to me... and for the first time, he kissed me and told me that he loved me...  
... and I realized that behind his cold and insensitive exterior was a very sensitive and caring man...

...and that's when I realized how much I loved him all the way...


	10. Part 10

Final Fantasy VII

Diary of The First Lady  
by: General Quistis generalquistis@yahoo.com  


disclaimer: i don't own anything but the story plot...

More trouble came 3 months later when everyone found out that I was pregnant with his child.  
...especially _(the name of the redhead who hates me)_, who almost attacked me in total rage when he discovered it... thank goodness _(name of my husband)_ was there when _(name of the redhead)_ found out about it. I trailed along _(name of my husband)_ the whole day and made sure that I don't wander off from him.  
In _(name of my husband)_'s case, I could tell that he was the happiest man alive that day. He took me to the doctor when the signs of vomiting and morning sickness and craving for too much food became worse.  
Right then and there at the doctor's office, he really demanded from the doctor if our baby would be a girl or a boy. The doctor couldn't say anything at that moment. _(name of my husband)_ was a little frustrated at first but he got over it by the time we reached home. Immediately, he ordered the servants to fix one of the rooms beside the master's bedroom and turn it into a nursery.  
By the next few days, he began to spend more time with me, making sure that I get everything that I want, especially the food that I craved for. I could recall telling him, "I don't want to eat much... what if I get fat after I give birth?" and he would just laugh. "_(my name)_, fat or not, I'll still love you."  
And he even bought several baby books and by my 4th month, he was already thinking of a name for our baby.  
"If you want a boy and then I give birth to a girl, would you kill me?" I asked.  
He looked at me ridiculously. "Of course not! I don't care, as long as he or she is normal without any disabilities." he told me.  
Days passed and one time, I overheard a conversation which really made me want to run away and never return again.  
It was the rest of the _(name of the redhead's team)_ having a conversation in one of the lounges. I heard _(name of the redhead)_'s voice saying, "_(name of my husband)_ made a very big mistake marrying that girl. I knew that even if the ninth month of their marriage had passed, he'd still keep her because she's such a good lay, ya know!"  
And then some other new member laughed at what he said, "Are you guys even sure that it's President _(name of my husband)_'s child that slut's carrying in her goddamn womb? What if it's _(name of my former childhood friend with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes)_'s? Hahahahaha!"  
And another evil guy replied, "We'll just find out by the time the child is born. If I could have my own way in this company, I'll just get rid of that bitch. He's just wasting his life with her!"  
I wanted to go and show myself to them and get rid of their goddamn asses... but I knew better.  
I just left them there without doing anything and decided to just go to the villa or somewhere else... somewhere away from those jerks who never knew better than to just talk about how bad and evil I am...  
While walking to the villa, I passed by this hallway filled with portraits of my husband's family members. I don't even know if they're dead or alive, but what caught my attention was the portrait of a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. I stopped in my tracks and looked up at the portrait. She looked very young and lovely... and I realized that she kinda looked like _(name of my husband)_. I don't even know her name and I don't even know who she is... but I figured that she's probably dead or something...  
But comparing him with the woman, I realized the difference between the way their eyes gave off stares. His was totally mean, cold and uncaring... while the woman had a loving gaze; the gaze that I've seen in him only when we're together.  
And I remembered..._fear is power..._  
With that, I walked off, filled with thoughts in my head.

I stayed at the President's Villa the whole afternoon until he arrived. We were about to go back to the master's bedroom because he was forcing me to rest, when suddenly, he just started coughing. "Are you okay?" I asked.  
He didn't answer; he just covered his mouth with his hand. The coughing became worse... suddenly, the voice of the mean guy began to echo through my mind and he was saying "He's just wasting his life with her!"...  
And I snapped out of my thoughts when he held onto the post to support himself. I came closer to him and shook him lightly. "_(his name)_, are you okay? What's happening to you?" I asked, trying not to reveal the panic in my voice.  
Without further notice, he just collapsed... what made my panic worse was the blood that I saw on his hand which he used to cover his mouth.  
I just screamed.


	11. Part 11

Final Fantasy VII

Diary of The First Lady  
by: General Quistis generalquistis@yahoo.com  


disclaimer: i don't own anything but the story plot...

No one knew exactly what his sickness was... but he's had it ever since they found him under the the ruins of his old office years ago...  
He they knew that he was dying...  
No, it is not pneumonia or leukemia whatsoever... it's very different... sometimes, I wonder if someone just placed a curse upon him because he was the most feared person in the whole land... I dreaded every single moment of thinking about his death...  
But how come he never told me?  
I just didn't know what to do or say to him. Oftentimes, I'd be in our room, just guarding him and making sure that he's okay...and just thinking that this disease still doesn't have a cure or a name is enough to make me cry.  
But I never regretted anything... from meeting him and marrying him and loving him... maybe that's what made him change... maybe it was really meant to happen... I mean, everything happens for a good reason, right?

But by the time I found out about his disease, he was already very weak...  
_No one's ever seen him bleed or cry..._  
But I've seen him bleed... and it was scary... but cry?  
He never admitted that he was afraid to die, until the day he told me how much he would regret not seeing me give birth to our child...and not being able to live to take care of us...  
That was also the day when I saw him cry... and it made me cry too.  
The doctor kept advising me not to worry so much about _(my beloved husband's name)_, but I couldn't help it. They wouldn't give me tranquilizers because they were afraid that it could harm the child.  
During the last few days of of his life, I tried to be strong for him... I tried my best not to cry and I tried my best not to show that I was afraid... but I guess it's in my eyes...  
...and his eyes... his handsome blue eyes... those eyes...  
The coldness from those eyes were slowly fading... and the look from the woman in the portrait took over in his eyes...

A month had passed and I received a letter from one of my old friends. In the letter, she was scolding me on why I just went off without telling them and why the hell did I get married to the enemy...I just burned the letter.  
...and that December was the coldest of all... because my beloved husband left me... 


	12. Part 12

Final Fantasy VII

Diary of The First Lady  
by: General Quistis generalquistis@yahoo.com  


disclaimer: i don't own anything but the story plot...

The death of my dear _(name of my husband)_ made things even more worse for me and our soon-to-be born child...   
_(name of the redhead)_ did not actually beat me or something, but the emotional abuse was really getting into my nerves. He kept saying snide comments and rude remarks about me and spreading bad rumors...  
One time, he even told me that by the time the child is born, they're going to throw me out and raise the child on their own so that he or she could be the heir/heiress of his/her father... They just locked me up inside the master's bedroom and I couldn't get out. They even told _(name of my husband's secretary)_ not to help me or else she'd really get fired. No one could do anything and the people outside the horrible mansion didn't know anything about the kind of treatment that I had experienced with the meanest of the mean guys...I demanded a decent explanation from _(name of the damned redhead)_ on why's he doing all those things to me, and all I got was laughter from everyone against me...   
There were only 2 people who were still on my side: _(name of secretary)_ and _(tall bald man who seldom speaks)_. They were still on my side though I don't know why... and they were the only ones who were present when I gave birth to a baby girl.  
I named my daughter _Tiffany_...   
She was my only memory of her father, my husband... and there's no way that I'm going to let the others get their hands on her and take her away from me.  
_(name of secretary)_ and _(name of bald guy)_ didn't give me time to recover from the childbearing. She helped me get dressed in proper attire... and I wore the red sundress which my husband had given to me months ago when we were still engaged...  
_(name of bald guy)_ wrapped the baby girl with a warm blanket and led the way outside. I wanted to carry my daughter, but _(name of secretary)_ told me that _(name of bald guy)_ will just meet us at the copter.  
The copter was in the eastern part of the city, far from the mansion. When we got there, _(name of bald guy)_ was not yet there. _(name of secretary)_ was already beginning to get worried so she just sat on the pilot's seat just in case he really arrived late...  
30 minutes later, he was not yet there... and just as she was to go down the helicopter, she saw _(name of the redhead asshole)_ approaching with a group of soldiers.  
We discovered that they caught _(name of the bald guy)_ and killed him right on the spot...  
I wanted to jump down and kill the goddamned _(name of the redhead)_ but she began to lift us off the ground and flew away as fast as we could to avoid the gunshots.


	13. Part 13

Final Fantasy VII

Diary of The First Lady  
by: General Quistis generalquistis@yahoo.com  


disclaimer: i don't own anything but the story plot...

...now as I write this, I wonder how my daughter is... because I swear, I'm going to get her back no matter what happens...  
They took her away from me and when they did that, I realized that they had also taken away the memory of my dear husband away from me... I wanted to cry and kill everyone, but I remembered what my husband had told me...  
_Fear is power_...  
  
***

She closed the diary and stood up from her seat when she heard the man from behind the ticket counter ask for her and her companion, her husband's secretary. They were in another place already... they were away from the mansion and everyone against her...  
The man smiled at her. "Good morning, madame. What kind of ticket?" he asked.  
"First class to Midgar. Two please." the secretary replied.  
The man brought out a form. "Your name, please?" he asked the secretary.  
"Elena..." she began to say her name to the man in a whisper.  
After writing, the man turned to the other woman with dark hair. "And you, madame? First name please?" he asked.  
She stiffened and frowned. "Tifa." she replied.  
The man wrote her name. "Middle name?" he asked.  
Her eyes narrowed. "Lockhart." she said with a hard tone.  
The man wrote her middle name and finally, he asked, "Surname?"  
Her eyes became cold and blank... the man shivered when he saw the intimidating stare from her eyes as she said her surname with the coldest tone he had ever heard...   
"ShinRa."

------------------------------------------------------------- 

Author's note: it ends here... thank you very much... :)


End file.
